igfdbfandomcom-20200213-history
The Internet Gay Fiction Database
Welcome to the Internet Gay Fiction Database! This is a new project, and one I'm running entirely on my own, so you'll have to bear with me as I bring it together. If you're interested in helping out, please let me know! What is this? Well, to put it simply, it's a database of gay books! How can a book be gay? Well, everyone knows that most books develop sexual feelings for movies, but sometimes, a book starts to feel things for another book, and that makes that book gay. No, I kid! Obviously, a book can't be gay or straight, and the phrase "gay book" is something of a misnomer or an impossibility. But for the purposes of this site, a gay book is anything written that may interest the GLBT communities. It can be a novel, a short story, a collection of short stories, a poem, a poetry collection, a play, a script... anything written! Why? What's the point? Because there's a need for something like this. It's hard to find gay books nowadays, for lots of different reasons. Sometimes the authors or publishers are too afraid to pigeonhole a book into a niche. Sometimes the gay relevance is folded into something bigger, like a war or a group of predominantly straight friends. Sometimes it's simply not important, so it gets pushed aside. But the fact is that people, particularly GLBT people, want to read gay books. They seek them out. This site will help their search go a little bit smoother. It will also let readers know whether or not to invenst time in a book. So-and-so says this book is gay, but you don't really believe them and don't want to waste the time if it's not? You can check IGFDB and find out for yourself! So you'll list gay books? Not just list! Each entry will give a few important facts, like publication date and length, as well as a brief synopsis of the plot. Every entry will also have a section called "Relevance," which will describe exactly what about the book makes it gay. In addition, each book will be assigned an intensity, which is a scale I developed to give a quick indication of just how gay a book is... think of it as the Kinsey scale for the written word. Will there be reviews? No, there won't. At least not in the wiki articles themselves. There may be a place in the entries to leave comments on the book, but the articles themselves will be as objective and non-judgemental as possible. There may be spoilers in the synopses, but there will be no criticisms, either positive or negative, about the work itself or the gay content within the work. Why not? This is not a review website. This is primarily a place to go to find gay books, not determine whether or not they're good or bad or worth the time. There are countless other websites you can use to figure that out. You come here for the name, you go there for the verdict. How can I help? You can add any book that you don't see listed here. If you don't feel comfortable adding the page yourself, you can get in touch with me and I'll add it for you, as long as you provide me with the necessary information (synopsis, intensity, relevance, etc.). You can tell your friends about this site, and you can tell me if you see any ways we can improve it. I read very slowly, so if it's up to me to fill this thing up, it won't ever get very big. But if each of us adds just one book he or she knows about, imagine how big this will get! So what are you waiting for? Start reading! Start adding! Start telling your friends! And enjoy!